


Year After Year

by Essie_Cat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essie_Cat/pseuds/Essie_Cat
Summary: As his 40th birthday rolls around, Gavin chats to Hank about the issues with having a much younger, much lessmortalboyfriend.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 12
Kudos: 134





	Year After Year

Gavin wants to celebrate his birthday about as much as he wants Fowler to stick him on graveyard shift for the rest of his career – particularly not _this_ year, when it doesn’t feel like there’s much to fucking celebrate. 

But it’s hard to say no to Nines and Tina when they gang up on him, and when his shift is over he lets himself be dragged to the bar down the street along with half the precinct. 

Two hours later and a few drinks in, he almost thinks he’s having a good time. Then he sees Hank Anderson at the bar, and he finds himself making excuses to slip away from Nines and Tina.

‘Reed,’ Hank acknowledges, as Gavin leans on the bar next to him. ‘Happy birthday. Nines says it’s a big one.’

‘Fuck you,’ Gavin says, and orders a beer.

He tries to remember how old Hank is. He’s got to be nearing sixty. Probably younger than he looks. Though, to give the old asshole some credit, Gavin notices that Hank looks better than he has in years. He used to look like the sort of guy you’d avoid sitting next to on a bus, all messy hair and bloodshot eyes, unwashed clothes and the stink of booze. These days, he gets regular haircuts and his beard is neatly trimmed. He’s a fair bit slimmer and much less likely to be seen with a box of donuts on his desk or takeout boxes in his car. His clothes are always clean and even _ironed_. Those shirts are still damned ugly though, so it looks like there are some things even Connor can’t change. 

‘Do you guys ever talk about it?’ Gavin blurts out. 

Hank stares at him, three glasses balanced in his grip, looking rather alarmed. 

‘You and Connor. The … you know. Age. Getting older.’

Hank sets the glasses back down on the bar. He stares at Gavin for another moment, then shrugs, uncomfortable. ‘Sometimes. We used to more often. He’d nag me about my health. So I quit drinking and I don’t eat anything fried, and that just about keeps him off my back.’ 

‘The age thing, though. Does it bother you?’

‘Christ, Reed, what is this?’

‘Alright,’ Gavin snaps. For something to do, he grabs his drink and takes a bigger gulp of it than he means to. He coughs slightly, hoping Hank won’t notice.

Hank scowls at Gavin and takes a swig of the soda in his own glass. He glances across the bar to where Connor and Nines are standing together, looking similarly tall and lean, clear-skinned and strong-jawed, white teeth flashing as Nines laughs at whatever story Connor is telling. Hank notices the grey in Gavin’s hair, and the way it’s thinning on top. 

After a moment, Hank says, ‘’Course it bothers me. He’ll look like that forever, the little shit. He won’t get old, he won’t get sick. I wasn’t in great shape when I met him, and hell, it’s all downhill from here. But for some reason, he likes me anyway. And for some even more fucked up reason, Nines seems to like you.’

Gavin doesn’t say anything. He orders another beer.

‘It’s on me,’ Hank tells the bartender. He claps Gavin on the shoulder, then picks up his three glasses, and makes his way across the room to where Connor is standing with Nines. 

Gavin watches him go, and Nines catches his eye. He makes his excuses to Hank and Connor, and he comes over to join Gavin at the bar.

‘You were talking to Hank,’ Nines says, and he’s smiling brightly, because it’s important to him that Gavin gets on with his brother and his husband, and Gavin isn’t known for playing well with others. 

‘Yeah,’ Gavin says vaguely, allowing himself to get lost in Nines’ grey eyes. ‘The prick even bought me a drink.’

Across the room, he watches as Hank slides an arm around Connor’s waist, and Connor leans in for a kiss.

‘We should have them over for dinner soon,’ Nines continues, pushing his luck.

‘Yeah, we should.’ Gavin curls his fingers around Nines’. ‘Thanks for dragging me out tonight.’

Nines beams, and in that moment, nothing else matters, just their hands together, rough skin against bleached white chassis, and the beautiful smile on Nines’ face.

‘Happy Birthday, Detective Reed.’


End file.
